Mainstream Media
The '''Legacy Media '''also known as the Lamestream Media refer to old media firms that are dying out do to their fake news, their tabloid garbage, and their spin on everything. Such examples of the legacy media include: CNN, MSNBC, ABC, Fox News, any form of mainstream old firms that have some shitty alphabetic soup name. Their trust is at its lowest due to their constant lack of research and their piss poor “reporting” on the “news”. Premise Legacy Media firms held an absolute dominant position from the early 1950s-early 2000s. With the rise of the internet and alternative voices however, the lies of the legacy media have become more apparent, especially when it came to the Iraq War, which was promoted by the Republican Party, and Bushite neocons. The liberals of that era were against censorship , and the opaqueness of the United States government, who saught to hide all Iraq War related material in the mid-late 2000s. Trust began to decline amongst the media firms, with Fox News taking the direct hit. However, optimism emerged with Obama’s campaign in 2008, as Obama promised to remove all the strict police state policies of Bush. However, it was the Obama era that the truth was uncovering: the Democrats were just as warmongering as the Republicans, but on a more covert level. Edward Snowden unveiled this information in his 2013 leaks of declassified government documentation after fleeing the United States. This was a major PR blow to the Democratic elite, who attempted to hide their own nefarious activities in the Middle East, such as destroying Libya (under the orders of Hillary Clinton), Syria (who Obama himself wanted to personally overthrow Al Assad), Egypt (Obama endorsed the Muslim Brotherhood government in 2012), and later Yemen, of which the Obama administration provided extensive weapons and military aid to the Saudi Barbarian regime. Most Americans were disillusioned by these revelations, which exposed both political parties as corportist, corrupt, and cront. However, Democrats manage to avert as much criticism, as they dominate well over 90% of the media shares, and control the rhetoric. The 2016 election campaign which saw the rise of populism across America was met by the old establishment and their media allies panicking. The easiest method was to demonize these individuals as Nazis and “alt right” both of which are abused to death. The propaganda stunt worked, and in spite of populist president Donald Trump winning over warmongering neoliberal Hillary Clinton, the left wint establishment (legacy media included) all coerced to “purge” right wing commentators off of YouTube, blanketing them all Nazis or “alt righters.” Essentially these media firms have started another moral panic; similar to the Evangelical moral panic of the 1990-2000s about “violent video games” even though its been proven bullshit. Endlews Cycle of Fear The media are professionals at lying and stoking fear to the average normje, and this is reflected in their wording. The media who constantly demonizes all white people as evil claims that online commentators are somehow “evil” even though the media itself sensantialize mass shootings, tragedies, and other events to garner more profit itself while lying to its viewers. Take for example Don Lemonhead of CNN who after a white supremacist committed a terror attack, decided to collectively demonize “white people” publicly on television, or the fact he dropped racial slurs and didn’t have any ads removed. Compare Donny’s situation to YouTube and how the SJWs at Wall Street decided to write a hitpiece on how PewDiePie is a Nazi, resulting in YouTube losing advertisers, damaging many people’s source of income over nothing. PewDiePie’s commentary is nowhere near as toxic and raciallt charged as Don Lemonboy’s hate filled rhetoric yet YouTubers receive the shit end of the stick. Carlos Maza is another example, being a whiny som of a bitch who used his corporate butt buddies to try destroying YouTube but his “feelings” hurt, and he couldn’t take a joke by Crowder’s somewhat lame jokes. Soros Connection Alongside craptivist groups, the mainstream media are directly linked to social media giants and NGOs. The most infamous of these is the Open Society Foundation, a left wing organization established in 1993 by Hungarian-Jewish billionaire George Soros. Soros is active in funding leftist causes, primarily when it comes to “tackling” so-called “extremism” online. Soros being a hypocrite himself and wanting to keep his dynastic grip on political rule intact funds many activist groups, Antifa, the mainstream media firms, and other organizations who receive funding to push an authoritarian agenda that has a leftist message in nature but in reality seeks to crush all forms of democracy. Usually the media firms will vehemently deny this fact, calling anyone who criticizes Soros as an “anti semite” or a “conspiracy theorist” (even though the media themselves promote the RussiaGate conspiracy theory for two years). However, this ”conspiracy” theory became even more fishy when Soros and the equally wealthy Koch brothers announced that they’ll “team up” to “fight” “extremism” online. Essentially its oligarchs vs edgy memes online, and the Soros-linked media use their power to smear anyone who dares stand in the way. Quite odd, seeing how the truth automatically means you’re a conspiracy theorist by the media. But lets ignore that because they are left wing people, theymre somehow immune to criticism